


Our Small Slice of Paradise

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, unprotected sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: The reader falls for Bucky, but is hesitant to be with him. One warm summer night might change her mind.





	Our Small Slice of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a reader request. The idea was so fun I decided to make it a three part mini series. Please enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration/ChapterSoundtrack:  
> “1953” - The National Parks

Stepping out into the humid, summer evening air, you take a moment to breathe it in. It’d been a long shift taking orders and standing on your feet. You were long past ready to get to your little boarding room and rest.

“What’s a pretty dame like you doin’ just standing on the curb on a evening like this?”

Startled, you spin around to see a snappily dressed young man leaning against the building you’d just exited.

“Bucky!” You exclaim, lightly smacking his arm as you approach him, “You scared the daylight’s out of me! What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to see my best girl. Maybe take her out on the town tonight, what do you say?”

He gives you a winsome smile, the kind that always takes your breath away. You shyly smile back, turning your head slightly to hide your blush. Don’t let it go to your head now. You remind yourself, trying to calm the fluttering of your heart.

You had first set eyes on Bucky when he’d brought a date into the café. Followed by another, and another, and yet another date after that one in the days that followed. The man was a real skirt chaser, though you couldn’t blame him nor the girls that fell for his charms. You would surreptitiously glance towards their table to see how things were playing out. He was attentive, sweet, and always made them laugh. He seemed like a star too bright to be dimmed.

Which was why it was so surprising when he came in alone one day, dressed in his army uniform, appearing rather weary. You took his simple order of coffee and left him alone with his thoughts. You tried not to spy, you really did, but you couldn’t help but notice the differences. When he was with those women he was spirited and could command the whole room. Here, while to you he still shone, it was much more subdued. Almost like there was no one to be playing to, and he was lost without it. So when you brought him his coffee you also brought along a small slice of apple pie with you. 

“Oh sorry doll, I didn’t order this.” He said politely as he tried to hand it back to you.

You smiled softly, placing the pie back in front of him, “It’s on me. You looked like you could use some cheering up.”

You’d spun around and went back to work, quickly losing your nerve with his full attention on you. It was silly to begin a conversation with him, you told yourself. You’d seen the number of gals he’d brought through here. You would only end up with a broken heart. You went through the rest of his visit avoiding him as best you could, trying to deny what your heart wanted most.

You never saw Bucky come to the café with another girl, though he often came in after your interaction. That didn’t mean he didn’t take them elsewhere, you had to remind your heart every time he smiled at you as you took his order. You’d scurry away to place it, too afraid that if you stayed you’d not be able to leave. 

One day as you’d been about to flee his table he surprised you by reaching for your hand. His touch burned your skin, but you didn’t mind the heat. You glanced up at his face.

“Would you mind sittin’ with me a while? I’d really like to get to know this pretty dame who takes my order almost every day.” He flashed you a quick, shy smile that reached his eyes; the corners wrinkling with the gesture.

You wanted to accept but your mind warred with your heart about the dangers of falling for this handsome stranger.

“I-I have to get back to work. My shift isn’t over for another hour.” You said apologetically and retreat.

You were certain that he’d be gone before then, but that didn’t stop your heart from sinking when you came out of the kitchen and saw he had indeed left. You’d nearly jumped out of your skin when he’d been waiting around the corner and approached you, escorting you home all the while convincing you to let him take you on a date.

One date turned into two, and soon two dates turned into many. He took you to the cinema, his old favorite haunts, even introduced you to his lifelong best friend Steve. After each date you could feel yourself give another little piece of your heart to Bucky, and it terrified you. It was only a matter of time before the glimmer would fade and he’d move on to the next girl. Yet you couldn’t distance yourself from him; he made you feel so alive. As though you’d taken your first breath the moment you allowed him into your life.

You gaze at him now as he links your arm through his, guiding you home so you could change. Two months of seeing each other almost every night and he was still there right in front of you. You hope it will last just a bit longer.

After you’re properly attired Bucky guides you through the Brooklyn streets to Marine Park. The sun sits low in the sky, the soft, warm glow aiding in the romantic setting of the picnic Bucky prepared for you. You can’t help but beam ear to ear as he helps you sit and serves you a glass of champagne.

The sun steadily sets as you both enjoy the food and each other’s company. The flute glasses forgotten as you pass the bottle between you two, leaning against one another to remain upright. You giggle. The buzz from the bubbly drink feels pleasant, but the heat coursing through you didn’t help with the warm summer night air. You fan yourself to cool off. Bucky catches the movement.

“Are you hot darling?” He asks as he nudges you a little with his shoulder.

“It’s this humidity, makes everything just feel sticky and hot.” You whine, trying to pull the bodice of your dress away from your skin.

Bucky remains silent, peering out towards the creek running inland. You start, scrambling to catch yourself as he pulls away.

“I think I know a way we can cool off.” You hear the mischief lacing his voice. You stare up at him.

“James!” You nearly shriek as you spin away, heart hammering inside your chest.

Bucky strips down to his boxers and sprints to the water’s edge. You hear him splash in, whooping as he came back up for air.

“C’mon sweetheart! The water feels nice and it’ll cool you off.” Your eyes dart over to him, thankful it’s too dark to see your cheeks turn cherry red. 

“Bucky, I don’t think we’re supposed to get in that water. Besides, I am not dressed to get in!” You protest, wrapping your arms around your middle.

He chuckles, “Well that didn’t stop me! Look, there’s no one around. It’s just you and me and the moon. Just take a quick dip, Y/N. It’ll make you feel better.”

That was the thing being with Bucky, he made you step outside your comfort zone. You wanted to be the brave, fearless girl he believed you to be. You take in a deep breath.

“A-alright, but you have to turn away! Don’t you dare look!” You warn.

Bucky raises his arms in surrender, turning around with mock sheepishness to the darkness. Before your better judgement can prevail through your drunken haze, you slip your dress off, letting it pool around your ankles. Stepping out of the fabric you tiptoe to the creek bed and pause. Did you really want to go through with this? It wasn’t too late to go back to the safety of the picnic blanket and your clothing. Consumed with your internal dilemma you hadn't noticed when Bucky snuck up behind you. You scream as he launches you both into the water.

Your head drops below the surface as you break away from his hold. As you kick your way up to the surface something long and slimy wraps around your calf, doubling your efforts to get up and out of the water. You break through the surface sputtering and crying out for Bucky.

"Baby, I'm right here. I've got you." He laughs and wraps himself around you, gently guiding your legs up to the air to extract the plant life tangled around it. 

He drops your legs back into the water but keeps you pressed close to his bare chest. You bury your face into the crook of his neck to hide your embarrassment.

"I told you not to look!" You scold, voice muffled into his shoulder. You feel him shake with another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry doll! I just couldn't help myself. I swear it was strictly platonic.” He says.

“It’s not platonic. We’re naked… Well, nearly naked.” You mumble, suddenly very aware of what little clothing separated you from him.

Bucky threads his fingers carefully through your wet hair. Giving it a slight tug, he prompts you to lift your head up. You shudder as your eyes meet his, a meaningful look passing between you. He leans down closer, lips softly brushing against yours.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” A stern voice calls out from across the distance.

A bright light flashes across your face as you turn. Bucky grabs your arm, dragging you through the shallow water. “Run!”

You awkwardly stumble after him to your picnic area, struggling to yank on your clothing and shoes in your half drunken state. Bucky shoves everything into the basket he’d carried down in before, taking your hand in his and bolting for the line of trees in the opposite direction of your pursuer. 

Breaking through to the other side, Bucky guides you in between the houses lining the road. In spite of being just as inebriated as you, he moved with such precision it was like he hadn’t had a drop. He pulls you up along side one of the homes, shushing you as he places the basket into your arms. He creeps up to the door and starts to pick the lock. An uneasiness sets in your stomach.

“Buck, I don’t think we should be doing this. This is someone’s home!” You whisper shout to him, peeking over your shoulder in search of anyone coming or spying on you.

“It’ll be fine. I know this street and no one’s been here for years. We’re just gonna hide out here until the heat’s died down, then I’ll take you home. I promise.” He swears just as the door quietly clicks open.

“Literally everything about this is illegal.” You groan.

Reluctantly, you duck inside with Bucky close behind you as another ray of light shines down the quiet neighborhood street. You squint into the darkness of the house. It seemed as though no one had lived here for some time. A few, sparse pieces of furniture remained, but a layer of dust settled across their surfaces. Untouched for some time. Bucky travels further into the darkness. You follow, unwilling to be left alone in an unfamiliar place. You both walk through an open doorway down the hall. It appeared to once been a bedroom, though all that was left was a simple bed with plain white sheets draped over the mattress. 

Suddenly, Bucky drags you to him, pressing the two of you against the wall the window was built into. You startle, about to voice your protest of being grabbed without warning. He gently presses his left hand to your mouth, silencing you. Just then a beam of light flashes through the window, searching. You both remain as still as the dead. After what felt like a lifetime, the light moved on, its bearer’s footfalls disappearing into the night. The two of you sigh with relief. 

“Umm… B-Bucky?” Your voice quivers slightly, unable to ask the rest of your question.

Being this close together you feel something warm and rather hard pressed into your backside. Bucky clears his throat uncomfortably, releasing you abruptly and stepping away. 

“Ah. Sorry, I just cant help myself being so close to a pretty dame like you.” He teases, tugging on a strand of your hair.

His eyes trail down to your lips, lingering there before meeting your eyes. A spark lit up inside you from his stare; a tingling sensation pooling in your lower belly. Carefully, Bucky places his hand on your hips, slowly drawing you towards him. Taking in a shuddering breath your eyes flutter closed as his mouth claims yours. Gentle at first, but building in need and intensity the more you allow him to. He pulls you tighter to him, bodies flush against each other. His tongue slips between your parted lips as you gasp at the sudden contact, deepening the kiss. Pleasure pulses through your veins, spreading through your body like wildfire. 

Bucky cautiously moves you towards the bed, pausing when your calves hit the mattress. You give a startled moan into his mouth, pushing against his chest softly. He pulls apart from you, his panted breaths fanning across your face. It takes you a moment to open your eyes and peer up into his face. His lust blown eyes stare down at you. Nervously he licks his lips, taking in a shaky breath.

“God, I want you. If this isn’t what you want, tell me to stop now.” He whispers, barely resisting the urge to keep his lips pressed to yours.

You shiver. Through the haze you try to conjure up the reasons you shouldn’t do this, but none surface. You wanted this, you wanted to belong to this beautiful man completely. So, with the help of liquid courage, you slide the sodden fabric of your dress from your shoulders. The material pools around your feet. It’s all the permission Bucky needs before he’s on you again, hungrily capturing your lips. The greedy kiss steals your breath and you moan deep in your throat. 

Using his body weight, Bucky presses you down into the soft mattress, breaking away from you a moment to cast off his damp shirt, tossing it away in some darkened corner. He pauses a moment to take you in. Heat blossoms across your cheeks and chest at his appraisal. He leans over you, his fingers trailing lightly across the bare skin of your stomach, up your arms. He kisses you a little harder this time; the kind so urgent it makes it difficult to breathe.

“I need to see more of you.” He groans desperately, fumbling to slide the straps of your bra down your arms.

You aid him in his efforts, lifting up a bit to unhook the offending article of clothing. The bra finally discarded, Bucky kneads your breasts in both hands, teasing your nipples into peaks. You whimper, arching your back into his touch. The gentle pull on your little nubs sends volts singing through your body to you core. A warm dampness begins to form in your already wet panties. You shift your legs, desperately needing more friction.

“J-James…” you pant, pushing your head deeper into the mattress as he pulls lightly at your nipples. “Please… I-I need…”

You weren’t entirely sure what you needed. No man had ever touched you like this. Your body felt like it was on fire, but that fire needed to be stoked. Bucky languidly licks a wet stripe across you chest, trailing up your neck.

“What, doll? What do you need?” He asks hoarsely.

As he leans up over you, the hard bulge in his trousers presses into your wet center. You moan loudly, hands shooting to his hips as you arch yours into him.

“You!... I need you… please.” You beg him, instinctively rolling your hips.

“Shit…” Bucky hisses through his teeth before tearing himself away from you.

You whimper from the loss of contact, writhing on the bed as you watch him through hooded eyes. He makes quick work of his pants and boxers, his cock standing proudly as it’s freed from its confines. A small thrill shoots up your spine, quickly followed by a tremor of fear. Bucky was very well-endowed. You’d never had more than your fingers inside of you. How was he going to fit? 

His fingers skim up the sides of your thighs, hooking into your panties. He yanks them down in one fluid movement, dropping the strip of cloth to the floor. You clasp your knees together, suddenly nervous. Sensing your fear, Bucky tenderly kisses your knees before coaxing your legs open. He nestles himself between them, his hard member nudging into your core. A dizziness comes over you and you realize you’d been holding your breath.

“Breathe doll, don’t be frightened. We’ll go slow until it feels good, I promise.” He says softly against your lips, placing gentle kisses on them between his words.

You breathe out slowly, nodding though you still knead his shoulders uncertainly. He rocks his hips, his cock sliding through your slick folds. The tip nudges your little bud, sending out little bursts of pleasure. You moan, soon mimicking his motions to create more of the delightful friction.

“That’s it,” Bucky praises. “Just relax, enjoy it.”

“Yes…” you whisper, running your fingers through his short hair for purchase.

Distracted by the new sensations you gasp sharply as Bucky thrusts himself into you to the hilt, tearing through your maidenhood. He stifles your cries with apologetic kisses.

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” Bucky whispers to you. “Just stay still, it will feel better again soon, I promise.” 

You inhale through your nose, your eyes shut tightly, knees gripping his sides in a vice as your body adjusts to him inside of you. You let the air in your lungs out slowly, repeating your breathing process as Bucky presses kisses to the side of your face, murmuring encouragement.

The pain subsides, leaving you with the overwhelming sense of being full. You shift experimentally underneath Bucky, causing him to groan loudly.

“Don’t move, doll. I’m barely controlling myself as it is.” He pants, furrowing his brows in concentration.

You reach up, softly caressing the hair away from his face. You wait until he opens his eyes to look at you.

“I… I think I’m ready.” You say in a small voice.

Bucky searches your face a moment before pulling his hips back and slowly pushing in again. You both moan loudly. He pulls out again, this time thrusting in a little faster. He starts to build up a rhythm, dragging himself in and out of your tight clasp at an even pace. You loosen your knees, allowing your legs to fall away.

“Oh god, babe, your so tight around me… I’m not gonna last much longer. You feel so good.” Bucky groans, bracing his hand on the headboard.

He grips your left thigh, opening you a little wider with a particularly deep thrust. Your head falls to the side as his cock brushes against a tender spot inside you, the pressure in your stomach building. It promises to take you to new heights of pleasure you’d never been before.

“There! Right there, please don’t stop James!” You whimper, desperate for release.

“Oh god…yes! Oh, I love you…”

Bucky pauses and for a moment you worry you did something wrong. You turn to glance at him worriedly.

“Say it again.” He commands, a feral hunger in his gaze.

You shiver. “I love you, James.” You gasp as he thrusts deeply into you.

“Again.”

“I love you.” He continues to pound into you harder, barely able to whisper the words as he orders you to say them over and over.

The coil snaps and you plummet over the edge, clasping him tightly inside you as your orgasm races through your body. He moans your name, dropping his head against yours as your body coaxes his climax from him. His hips stutter against yours as he pulses inside you, slowly pumping into you as you both come down from your high.

Bucky carefully pulls free from you, rolling gently to the side. You yawn, feeling the heaviness in your limbs as the euphoria fades. He draws you closer to his side, tucking you both into the covers as you slowly drift to sleep.

•••

You awake with a start, confusion muddling your brain as you try to discern your surroundings in the darkness. Though the details are fuzzy, pieces of the early evening slowly come back to you. You’d gone out with Bucky… dipped into the creek… snuck into someone’s home to get away from the park ranger… You burrow your face into the mattress as more details become clearer. You’d made love to Bucky. The soreness between your legs attesting to that if nothing else. 

The bed shifts beside you. Twisting yourself around in the covers you steal a glance at Bucky. He lay on his stomach, his arm stretched out towards you. You must have rolled away in your sleep. You study him now, the softness of his face in sleep lending him a vulnerable boyish look. You smile gently, but the smile fades as your eyes catch the glint of his dog tags resting in the sheets.

The old doubt and fear creeps into your heart. He’d be leaving for the war soon. All those girls… had he done this before? Was this the last step in his conquest of you, before you never see him again? You needed to leave. You needed to gather what little dignity you could from this before it broke you completely. 

Carefully you slip out of the bed, tiptoeing around the room to gather your clothing. You manage to slip back into your panties and were in the process of hooking your bra when he begins to wake. You hear him breathe deeply, shifting in the sheets.

“Hey, where’s the fire? It’s still night out.” He asks sleepily.

You can’t look at him, too afraid you’ll fall apart if you do.

“I need to get back. I should have been back hours ago.” You say flatly, finally latching the last hook.

It’s quiet for a moment. You search for your dress and realize it’s next to Bucky’s side of the bed. You hurriedly walk over trying to snatch it up as far from him as possible. Just before you can pull it out of his reach, he yanks on it. You stumble, off balance, and bump into the bed. Bucky wraps a strong arm around your waist and hauls you into his lap, effectively locking you to him.

“Y/N, look at me.” He says softly.

You bite your lip and shake your head. Already your heart beats painfully in your chest. 

“Look at me.” He crooks a finger underneath your chin, forcing it to tilt upwards to him.

Reluctantly you open your eyes, your breath hitching as you stare into his crystal blue depths. You fist the dress fabric in your hands, wanting nothing more than to curl into his embrace.

“What’s wrong? Why are you clamming up on me?” He asks quietly.

You shrug. “It’s nothing.” You mumble softly.

“Did I frighten you with what we did? It wasn’t the most skillful way, I’ll admit. I haven’t had much practice but – “

You snort, interrupting him. A look of hurt passes over his face; his jaw sets in a tight line. “You mean to tell me you don’t do this with all the girls?” You quip, the ache in your chest making you feel defensive.

“No, I don’t. I may not be a prude, Y/N, but I don’t jump into the nearest bed with every gal I meet.” He releases your chin, swiping his hand across his face to quell his anger.

Your ire deflates, “I’m sorry.” You whisper thickly, trying to tamp down your emotions. 

“Is that why you’re trying to run? You’re afraid of my past experience?” He asks earnestly, searching your face for the answer.

You hold his gaze a moment before looking away. Where did you begin? You’d opened yourself up to him, in more ways than one. You’d given yourself over to him completely. Now he’d go and you’d be left with nothing. No promise that he’d return or think of you again. You couldn’t say that to him, however, so you focused on something safe.

“I just don’t want to be here when the owners get back. We’ve been here far longer than we planned.” You say, hoping the wobble in your voice wasn’t too prominent.

Bucky sighs, not buying that is what’s really bothering you. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that. They’ve been here the whole time.” He breathes, combing his hand through his hair.

You feel the blood leech from your face. “W-what?” You squeak. 

Suddenly all the moaning and sighs play through your head, recalling at one point the headboard crashing against the wall. You think you’re about to faint as the blood redirects and floods your cheeks with heat.

He sighs again, this time a little more frustrated. “I’ve bungled this all up, haven’t I? I just got so nervous….” He mumbles, the last part more to himself than to you.

He reaches down around you, snatching up his pants. He digs into one of the pockets and pulls out a folded slip of paper. He drops it into your lap. You barely catch it before it falls to the floor. Furrowing your brows you glance up at Bucky. With a slight nod of his head you carefully unfold the paper.

It was a deed. A deed to a house. To this house if you had to guess. You read the names on the title. Your eyes widen. 

“I don’t understand.” You say, looking back to Bucky for an explanation.

“It’s ours, sweetheart. Well, not quite ours yet. You still have to say yes first and we have to sign the papers.” He chuckles.

That’s when you notice the small gold band in the palm of his hand. Tears well in your eyes.

“But… you’re going off to war Bucky… I can’t afford this place –“ he kisses you, breaking off your protests.

“Yes. I’m going to war. I’m going to protect you and our freedom, but I can’t do that unless I know you’ll be waiting back here for me. Don’t worry about the money, I’ll get a raise if you agree to marry me.” He teases, nuzzling into your neck. 

You sit quietly in his lap, stunned into silence. Bucky pulls back, all seriousness returning to his eyes as you watch him. 

“Please be mine, I knew I wanted to be with you the day you smiled at me and gave me that piece of pie. You haven’t left my mind since. I know I’ll be able to get through whatever is waiting for me out there. Just as long as there’s this little piece of paradise waiting for me.” He pleads.

You swallow the lump in your throat, blinking away the tears as you glance down at the ring in his hand.

“Well then,” you speak, your voice barely above a whisper. You pick up the ring and slip it onto your finger. “I guess we have a courthouse to get to in the morning.”

The largest smile you had ever seen stretches across his face as he turns, pressing you into the mattress. It melts your heart. He kisses you until your breathless. You break away, panting. He gazes down at you, all the love he felt pouring out through his eyes.

“I love you, Y/N.” He says fervently. A warmth spreads through you, your heart fluttering happily.

“And I love you, James.”

His smile turns mischievous, his right hand sliding slowly up your bare thigh.

“Perhaps we can work on filling this little house with children before I leave.” He says cheekily, sliding his fingers under the band of your panties.

You swat him playfully, certain your cheeks will forever remain tinged a rosy pink. He laughs softly, placing a gentle kiss to your nose. The cool metal of his dog tags brushes your throat. You hook a finger into the necklace, pulling him closer.

“Shut up and kiss me, Sargent Barnes.” You whisper, using your other hand to wrap around the back of his neck. He smirks.

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
